


Christmas Shopping

by abrosuna



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: Silly Chrismas-y fluff~





	Christmas Shopping

«It’s so cold!» Yukimura let out a long exclamation. «My hands are freezing!»

«Why didn’t you take your gloves?» Sasuke asked, hopelessly raising his eyes.

«I forgot them…»

A sigh. «Here.»

Sasuke slid his own hands out of his pockets and took Yukimura’s between them, chuckling softly as soon as he saw the pleased expression on the younger one’s face.

«They’re so warm…»

«Because I’m not stupid and I keep them inside my pockets if I’m not wearing gloves, instead of pointing at everything I see.»

«Hey!»

They walked like that for a while, before at some point Yukimura’s attention was attracted by something and he pulled away to run in that direction with an excited gasp; Sasuke followed him only to find out it was the window of a toy shop.

«Hey, weren’t we searching for gifts? We can come back to look another time, come on, let’s focus on what we have to do now...» Sasuke often felt like he was looking after a child instead of hanging around with his boyfriend.

«But Sasuke, look!» Yukimura turned to look at him with a bright smile on his face, before pointing at the window.

Sasuke raised his brow as he stared at the plushies before them. «Yes…?»

«It’s a tiger!» Yukimura said, incredibly happy. «Look how fluffy it looks! And over there there’s a white one, look! A white tiger!»

Sasuke scratched his cheek, a bit baffled. «Uh… Yeah, very cute.»

He thought that if it was just that they could go now, but Yukimura kept staring at the plushies, making all kinds of giddy sounds just like a child. Sasuke found that side of his boyfriend adorable beyond words, it was true, and he couldn’t hide a smile, but at the moment they had other things to do.

«Hey, Yukimura…» he said, giving a distracted glance at the other shops around. «I thought you were in a hurry since you still have to get most of the Christmas presents for everyone… Weren’t you worried because you don’t know what to get Ishida?» He knew that Yukimura had the attention span of a toddler, but the other had literally been complaining until a few minutes before…

«Oh!» Yukimura turned to look at him again, suddenly remembering why they were there. His face then lit up. «Oh, oh, Sasuke, I have an idea! I could get him that one!» His expression turned into a soft smile, as he gazed at the white tiger. «When we were little I once gave him a similar one for his birthday, so that we could play together. You remember my tiger plushie, don’t you?»

Sasuke smiled back at him and raised his eyes, amused. «How could I forget?»

Yukimura chuckled, and he finally took a step back, away from the window. Much to Sasuke’s surprise, though, he moved towards the entrance of the shop.

«Yukimura,» he called, puzzled, and the other stopped to look at him. «Do you seriously want to get Ishida a toy?»

Yukimura blinked. «Why not?»

Sasuke blinked twice. «He’s twenty-five.»

«So what?»

There was a pause where they simply looked into each other’s eyes, both confused by the other’s words. 

«So…» Sasuke then said, because he realised they’d stayed there until late night if he’d kept waiting for Yukimura to understand on his own. «I may be wrong, but I don’t think he plays with toys anymore.»

«But does that really matter?» Yukimura insisted, as if his boyfriend had just spoken utter nonsense. «It’s nice and it brings back good memories.»

Sasuke ran one hand over his own mouth, holding back a groan and releasing a long sigh instead.

«Baby,» he said then, patiently walking towards Yukimura and gently grabbing his shoulders. «It’s very sweet, you’re right, and I’m sure Ishida would appreciate it because he adores you unconditionally, but try to think about it. What use would it be? Can you really picture Ishida even just keeping it on his bed?»

Yukimura lowered his gaze, thoughtful, and his expression gradually shifted towards disappointment. «Well… No, not really…»

«You see?» Sasuke laid a soft caress on his face to make him raise his head, as he curled his lips into a reassuring smile. «I mean, not that there’s anything wrong if a twenty-five-years-old likes plushies, but I don’t think he’s the type.»

«It’s cute, though…» Yukimura muttered, still not fully convinced.

Sasuke snickered, before crossing his arms and pulling one of his self-confident grins. «Listen here, how about this? We could keep looking, and if we don’t find anything better we come back here. Hm?»

Yukimura brightened up. «Cool idea, Sasuke! This way I can find the best gift!»

«Sure thing,» Sasuke said, patting the other’s head.

They kept going around hand in hand, although of course they were keeping both their hands inside one of the pockets of Sasuke’s jacket, because it was definitely too cold to resist.

Looking for gifts wasn’t an easy task, since Yukimura kept getting distracted by the only places he didn’t have to pay attention to (just to mention one, a bar where some people were drinking hot chocolate) and by the beautiful festive atmosphere: Christmas lights that sparkled in the dark of the late afternoon, decorations everywhere, Christmas carols that came up from time to time on the radio inside the shops, people all muffled up in warm scarves, walking quickly to defeat the cold and laughing wholeheartedly with their friends. Sasuke had to keep reminding him their original purpose, but he actually had fun seeing his beloved so happy.

«I really love Christmas,» Yukimura said, leaning his head on Sasuke’s shoulder while they were looking at the huge Christmas tree in the main square. «And I love looking for presents, it’s fun.»

«Even though you’re terrible at it.»

That comment gained Sasuke a shove, and they both laughed.

Sasuke got closer to Yukimura’s face, nuzzling his nose against the other’s.

«Your nose is cold,» he commented with an amused smile.

«Yours too,» Yukimura replied with a giggle. «It’s all red.»

«Yours too.» Sasuke pressed a kiss on the tip of his boyfriend’s nose, before taking his hand again inside the safe and mildly warm space of his pocket. «I think we’d better go home, it’s getting late,» he said then, looking up and letting out a puff of air to watch it condensate into a little cloud.

«But I’m not done yet…» said Yukimura, a bit upset, glancing at the few bags that were hanging from his and Sasuke’s arms. He’d resolved to find the perfect gift for everyone by the end of that day, and yet there he was, still unsure what to get for some of his friends… At least he’d found the one for Mitsunari  _—_ a beautiful scarf of a very elegant shade of purple, because Mitsunari loved both scarves and purple, and a coordinated pair of gloves _—_ , but he hadn’t completed his mission.

«There’s still some more time before Christmas, don’t worry.» Sasuke nuzzled Yukimura’s cheek and left a kiss on it. It was really cold, he thought. «We can come back another day.»

Yukimura smiled, appreciating greatly not only the attentions he was receiving  _—_ needless to say, he loved receiving attentions _—_ but also the words Sasuke spoke. Sasuke always knew what was the right thing to say.

«All right then, let’s go home. Do you want to stay at my place for a bit? We can make hot chocolate!»

«But it’s almost time for supper.»

«So what?»

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on a couple of fics where Yukimura and Mitsunari’s bond is better explained, but they’re so cute I couldn’t resist mentioning it here too! I really like to think of them as very close friends~  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
